


Not Oliver's perfect life

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [48]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Meeting at Laurel's grave, Oliver and Sara have a conversation over the recent trip to a fake reality created by aliens, and how it was more a nightmare.
Relationships: Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Robert Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Not Oliver's perfect life

**Hello readers**

**An idea I got that demanded to be wrote so here we go.**

**Just FYI for the purposes of this story pretend Oliver never got together with Susan Williams, assuming he had started dating her by this point anyway, frankly I forget when exactly they began an official relationship in Arrow season 5.**

* * *

Cemetery during the late afternoon

Standing by Laurel's grave Oliver looks down at it when hearing footsteps as Oliver turns to see Sara walk up beside him, and takes his hand in comfort. They are both silent for the next few minutes lost in their own thoughts over a woman who they both loved.

"You know seeing this I'm reminded of making the right choice to return home for good instead of using Laurel wanting me to go with the Legends team as an excuse to run away" Sara says in self-loathing "I should have been here to help stop Darhk and these past months."

"Beating yourself up over it won't do any good" Oliver says softly.

"You should take some of your own advice" Sara replies without heat.

"I try, doesn't always work," Oliver says, "What changed your mind about not running?"

Letting out a sigh "The reality those Dominators cooked up for us, and realizing a few things. Like me criticizing Barry was uncalled for when I've been after Damien Darhk in the time stream trying to kill him to no success. It's just… frankly tired of playing clean up to Rip Hunter's messes" Sara replies wearily.

"Regardless of why I'm glad your back for good, I've missed you," Oliver says warmly.

"I've missed you to Ollie" Sara replies caringly "How are you doing with the fake reality, and don't use fine because we both know you're not."

"Well I almost didn't leave but you know putting aside my work as Green Arrow, the mayor, world who needed my help against invaders, there's a part of me that left for the most selfish of reasons," Oliver says grimly.

Sara merely remains quiet knowing the man she never stopped loving will speak when he's ready to. Also mentally pushes down the last time she saw Oliver before these recent events were where Star City became a wasteland in the future, and Oliver had lost everybody, including Felicity who showed her true colors. A broken one-armed man, until he regained hope. Sara vows that future will not come to pass if she has anything to say about it. Once events get settled Oliver and she will be having a conversation regarding Grant Wilson.

"Just all of it was a life before I got on the Queen's Gambit. While putting aside nearly everybody alive, I didn't want that life, I never did. Forced into being Queen Consolidated's CEO, something my parents both wanted. My parents were more concerned over their legacy, not what my own could be" Oliver says grimly.

Nodding Sara knows for Robert and Moira, they had Oliver's life planned out from day one on he was going to become CEO of Queen Consolidated while having a picture-perfect nuclear family on the outside.

Starling City's, since well the name change of Star City, is something Sara doubts, she will ever get fully used to, power family. Something Oliver mentioned to Laurel and her once during their childhoods is unlike Tommy and him, their parents at least gave them a choice to decide their own path in life.

Even Moira doing what she did to Samantha for making her disappear taking William away wasn't to protect Oliver, but rather herself. To protect the image of such a perfect Queen family. Frankly, Sara notes with a brief surge of anger she'll never, forgive Moira Queen for that, and knows Oliver never will either.

"The Dominator world is not a happy ever after, it was a prison of all my worst fears before the Queen's Gambit. In a way those five years of hell allowed me to find my own path." Oliver says bitterly "If the Dominator's used a real perfect life I think we would have both been police officers, in the medical field or something to help people."

Cupping his cheek "It's okay to be selfish on wanting a life for yourself away from how boxed in everybody else thinks you need to fit into their plans. There's nothing wrong with deciding to escape from that nightmare back to this world" Sara says warmly.

Nodding "Thank you I needed that," Oliver says feeling relief after a moment.

"Anytime" Sara replies.

"You know you're one of the few people who's never demanded anything of me, never tried to fit me into any box to suit your needs. You've just been there for me, no judgment" Oliver says "Thank you. It's one of the main reasons why I…"

"It's okay, Ollie I know," Sara says knowing he loves her and doesn't need to use words. Something that's never been their strong point anyway. Even before the island, they liked using actions, not words.

"The real reason I knew the Dominator world was a nightmare was no sign of my son. I don't want to live in a world where he doesn't exist. Because when I discovered Samantha was pregnant all those years ago I was prepared to quit my bad habits," Oliver says wistfully then adds angrily "Only my mother robbed me of that chance to protect herself."

Sara merely squeezes Oliver's hand in support who after a moment of letting the old pain and anger wash over him, glances at Sara with a curious expression on his face.

"How come you didn't even look surprised when I mentioned I had a son?" Oliver asks curiously.

"I had a conversation with a future you during my travels, I'll explain later" Sara replies.

"Oh," Oliver says than softly "Let's go."

"After you" Sara replies grinning.

Putting his arm around Sara's shoulders who leans into Oliver's embrace they walk out of the cemetery intending to join the rest of the newly formed Justice League in the STAR Labs hanger Barry owns.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**The more I think about 5x08's Dominator reality I start to realize it was not some perfect Oliver's together with Laurel and look everybody's alive. More of a nightmare of his life progressed to its natural conclusion of pre-Gambit, not really a world where Oliver got his perfect life.**

**Starting off with no William around at all, like didn't even exist and Oliver wouldn't have been letting himself forced into CEO of Queen Consolidated, rather being a police officer or something.**

**For Sara thinking back onto her trip to Star City's future in the Legends of Tomorrow 1x06 episode is because I am doing what the showrunners decided not to.**

**Since Sara's trip to the future set up the mini character arc of Sara being sure to return to Star City to ensure that future never happens. So, Sara choosing to stay with the Legends group at the end of the first season of Legends, is so Oliver/Felicity has no threats.**

**And yes I have the Dominator event being when the Justice League gets formed since I'm not the showrunners who at this point I wonder if it's less they don't have the rights since they had the DCEU Flash show up, and more their crap writing. Which I'm going with the second option.**

**Until next time**


End file.
